CRS Reports - 2006
Overview The following are the CRS Reports published in 2006 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. Each link below is to the most recent version of the Report. December * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Funding Issues and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Dec. 28, 2006). * Broadband over Powerlines: Regulatory and Policy Issues (CRS Report RL32421) (Dec. 28, 2006). * Digital Surveillance: The Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CRS Report RL30677) (Dec. 28, 2006). * Wireless Privacy and Spam: Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL31636) (Dec. 28, 2006). * Protection of National Security Information (CRS Report RL33502) (Dec. 26, 2006). * Net Neutrality: Background and Issues (CRS Report RS22444) (Dec. 22, 2006). * Access to Broadband Networks (CRS Report RL33496) (Dec. 13, 2006). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Dec. 12, 2006). * The Bayh-Dole Act: Selected Issues in Patent Policy and the Commercialization of Technology (CRS Report RL32076) (Dec. 8, 2006). November * Internet Gambling: Overview of Federal Criminal Law (CRS Report RS21984) (Nov. 27, 2006). * Internet Gambling: Overview of Federal Criminal Law (CRS Report 97-619) (Nov. 27, 2006). * Patent Reform: Issues in the Biomedical and Software Industries (CRS Report RL33367) (Nov. 20, 2006). * Internet Gambling: Two Approaches in the 109th Congress (CRS Report RS22418) (Nov. 15, 2006). * "Sensitive But Unclassified" Information and Other Controls: Policy and Options for Scientific and Technical Information (CRS Report RL33303) (Nov. 14, 2006). * Broadband over Powerlines: Regulatory and Policy Issues (CRS Report RS22516) (Nov. 6, 2006). October * Protecting Famous, Distinctive Marks: The Trademark Dilution Revision Act of 2006 (CRS Report RL33393) (Oct. 16, 2006). * Patent Reform: Innovation Issues (CRS Report RL32996) (Oct. 16, 2006). * Open Access Publishing and Citation Archives: Background and Controversy (CRS Report RL33023) (Oct. 10, 2006). * Journalists' Privilege: Overview of the Law and 109th Congress Legislation (CRS Report RS22205) (Oct. 3, 2006). * Data Mining and Homeland Security: An Overview (CRS Report RL31798) (Oct. 3, 2006). * Internet Gambling: Two Approaches in the 109th Congress (CRS Report RS22418) (Oct. 2, 2006). September * Data Security Breaches: Context and Incident Summaries (CRS Report RL33199) (Sept. 28, 2006). * Cybercrime: The Council of Europe Convention (CRS Report RS21208) (Sept. 28, 2006). * Protection of Security-Related Information (CRS Report RL33670) (Sept. 27, 2006). * Congressional Federal Enterprise Architecture and E-Government: Issues for Information Technology Management (CRS Report RL33417) (Sept. 21, 2006). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report RL33542) (Sept. 18, 2006). * Information Operations and Cyberwar: Capabilities and Related Policy Issues (CRS Report RL31787) (Sept. 14, 2006). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Sept. 8, 2006). * “Spam”: An Overview of Issues Concerning Commercial Electronic Mail (CRS Report RL31953) (Sept. 6, 2006). * “Orphan Works” in Copyright Law (CRS Report RL33392) (Sept. 5, 2006). * H.R. 5825 (109th Congress): “Electronic Surveillance Modernization Act” (CRS Report RL33637) (Sept. 2, 2006). * Wireless Privacy and Spam: Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL31636) (Sept. 1, 2006). August * Access to Broadband Networks (CRS Report RL33496) (Aug. 31, 2006). * Copyright Licensing in Music Distribution, Reproduction, and Public Performance (CRS Report RL33631) (Aug. 30, 2006). * Homeland Security Intelligence: Perceptions, Statutory Definitions, and Approaches (CRS Report RL33616) (Aug. 18, 2006). * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67 (Aug. 15, 2006). * Copyright Protection of Digital Audio Radio Broadcasts: The “Audio Flag” (CRS Report RS22489) (Aug. 4, 2006). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Funding Issues and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Aug. 1, 2006). July * Internet Gambling: Two Approaches in the 109th Congress (CRS Report RS22418) (July 31, 2006). * Communications Act Revisions: Selected Issues for Consideration (CRS Report RL32949) (July 19, 2006). * Emergency Communications: The Emergency Alert System (EAS) and All-Hazard Warnings (CRS Report RL32527) (July 17, 2006). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues Background (CRS Report 97-868) (July 14, 2006). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report RL33542) (July 12, 2006). * Intelligence Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL33539) (July 12, 2006). * Satellite Digital Audio Radio Services and Copyright Law Issues (CRS Report RL33538) (July 12, 2006). * RICO: A Brief Sketch (CRS Report 96-950) (July 11, 2006). * Copyright Exemptions for Distance Education: 17 U.S.C. § 110(2), the Technology, Education, and Copyright Harmonization Act of 2002 (CRS Report RL33516) (July 6, 2006). June * Internet Taxation: Issues and Legislation in the 109th Congress (CRS Report RL33261) (June 29, 2006). * Access to Broadband Networks (CRS Report RL33496) (June 29, 2006). * Security Classified and Controlled Information: History, Status, and Emerging Management Issues (CRS Report RL33494) (June 26, 2006). * Open Access Publishing and Citation Archives: Background and Controversy (CRS Report RL33023) (June 22, 2006). May * Data Security: Protecting the Privacy of Phone Records (CRS Report RL33287) (May 17, 2006). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (May 8, 2006). * Information Brokers: Federal and State Laws (CRS Report RL33005) (May 5, 2006). * Privacy: An Abbreviated Outline of Federal Statutes Governing Wiretapping and Electronic Eavesdropping (CRS Report 98-327) (May 5, 2006). * An Emergency Communications Safety Net: Integrating 911 and Other Services (CRS Report RL32939) (May 5, 2006). * Availability of Injunctive Relief in Patent Cases: eBay, Inc. v. MercExchange, L.L.C. (CRS Report RS22435) (May 2, 2006). April March * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868STM) (Mar. 3, 2006). February * Identity Theft: Outline of Federal Statutes and Bibliography of Select Resources (Feb. 2006). * Data Security: Protecting the Privacy of Phone Records (CRS Report RL33287) (Feb. 28, 2006). * Wireless Technology and Spectrum Demand: Advanced Wireless Services (CRS Report RS20993) (Feb. 24, 2006). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Funding Issues and Activities (CRS Report IB10130) (Feb. 22, 2006). * Internet Development and Information Control in the People’s Republic of China (CRS Report RL33167) (Feb. 10, 2006). * Data Security: Federal and State Laws (CRS Report RS22374) (Feb. 6, 2006). January * Internet: Status Report on Legislative Attempts to Protect Children from Unsuitable Material on the Web (CRS Report RS21328) (Jan. 30, 2006). * Data Mining and Homeland Security: An Overview (CRS Report RS20748) (Jan. 27, 2006). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (Jan. 26, 2006). * Communications Act Revisions: Selected Issues for Consideration (CRS Report RL32949) (Jan. 23, 2006). * Constitutionality of Requiring Sexually Explicit Material on the Internet to be Under a Separate Domain Name (CRS Report RL33224) (Jan. 18, 2006). * Constitutionality of Requiring Sexually Explicit Material on the Internet to be Under a Separate Domain Name (CRS Report RL33224) (Jan. 3, 2006). Category:Publication